Please, Don't Let It Be Over
by xSmileShadowx
Summary: Tony Stark und Loki kannten sich schon lange bevor Loki versuchte die Welt zu erobern. Was war da zwischen den Beiden und was ist passiert? SLASH! OOC!Loki AU


**Please, Don't Let It Be********Over**

"Was willst du?", fragte ihn Tony als er ihn in seinem Wohnzimmer vorfand.

"I-ich...", stotterte Loki, überrumpelt von Tonys emotionsloser Stimmlage. Er dachte Tony würde wütend oder verletzt sein, wenn er ihn wiedersehen würde, aber da war nichts.

Es tat weh zu realisieren, dass er die Chance verloren hat alles wieder gut zu machen. Die Chance verloren hat den Mann den er geliebt hat.. Nein, den er immer noch – und für immer - liebt zurückzugewinnen. Es fühlte sich so an als ob ein Messer ihn direkt durch sein Herz stechen würde und es in tausend kleine Stücke zerbrach.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals jemanden wie ihn finden würde.  
>Jemanden den er so sehr lieben könnte.<br>Jemanden dem er bedingungslos vertrauen könnte.  
>Jemanden an den er sich stützen könnte.<br>Jemanden der sein wirkliches Ich kannte und bei dem er keine Angst haben musste um verletzt zu werden.

Aber er hat ihn verloren. Hat ihn verloren, weil er nicht stark genug war um für ihn zu kämpfen. Seine Liebe, sein Leben... sein Alles.

Sie nahmen ihn zurück nach Asgard. Weg von Tony. Weg von dem Einzigen der ihn glücklich machen kann. Dem Einzigen der ihn dazu brachte sich lebendig zu fühlen.  
>Sie haben ihn auf Asgard im Palast eingesperrt, damit er nicht versuchen würde nach Midgard zurückzugelangen. Er versuchte es trotzdem, aber jedes mal scheiterte er. Es war als ob sie genau wüssten was er plante, sie waren auf alles vorbereitet, sei es am Tage oder mitten in der Nacht.<p>

Tage, oder sogar Wochen, nach Lokis 'Rückkehr' konfrontierte er Odin. Verlangte zu wissen warum sie ihn einsperrten, warum sie ihm das antaten. Doch jedes mal antwortete Odin, dass er den Unsinn lassen solle und zur Vernunft kommen solle, dass er ein Prinz Asgards sein und nicht nach Midgard gehöre.

Doch Loki hörte nie auf. Suchte immer nach neuen Wegen um zu entkommen und gab nie die Hoffnung auf. Selbst nach fast zwei Jahrzenhten gab er nicht auf und dann kam der Tag an dem Odin nach ihm verlangte.

"Du musst mit dem Unsinn aufhören, Loki, es ist eh schon zu spät. Auf Midgard gibt es nichts mehr was von Bedeutung ist", fing Odin damals an. Loki war verwirrt, auch wenn man ihm es nicht ansehen konnte, und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Wie meint Ihr das? Ist-", Loki schluckte schwer, "ist er tot?" Odin schüttelte den Kopf, erleichtert entspannte er seinen angespannten Körper, doch dann sagte Odin, "Er hat jemand anderen gefunden." Loki konnte nicht glauben was Odin da von sich gab. Schmerzhaft schnürte sich seiner Kehle zusammen, erschwerte ihm das atmen und dennoch erhob er seine Stimme. "Ihr lügt. Das ist doch bestimmt wieder eines Eurer Versuche um mich von ihm fernzuhalten!"

"Es ist die Wahrheit, Loki, und du musst es akzeptieren", war nur Odins Antwort. "Ich akzeptiere es erst wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Lasst mich ein letztes Mal nach Midgard gehen um es selbst zu sehen! Wenn Ihr recht habt, dann bleibe ich auf Asgard, und wenn Ihr gelogen habt, dann lässt Ihr mich in Ruhe und werdet nicht wieder versuchen mich hier einzusperren."

Kurz überlegte Odin, aber stimmte dennoch zu, "Nun gut, Loki. Du darfst nach Midgard gehen. Aber wehe wenn du dich nicht an deine Abmachung hältst."

Glücklich, weil er Tony nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten wiedersehen wird, bedankte er sich bei ihm und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Aber dennoch konnte er das schlechte Gefühl in ihm nicht loswerden.

Was ist, wenn Odin recht hatte?  
>Hat Tony wirklich jemand anderen gefunden?<br>Loki blieb stehen. Es war keiner da der sehen konnte wie Tränen sich in Lokis Augen bildeten.  
>Was dachte er denn da? Natürlich würde Tony jemanden gefunden haben, schließlich sind fast zwei Jahrzehnte vergangen. Bestimmt hat er auch schon eine Familie gegründet.<p>

Oh, was ist er naiv gewesen. Hat er gehofft das Tony auf ihn warten würde, auch wenn er nicht wusste, dass Loki gegen seinen Willen nach Asgard genommen wurde. Er dachte bestimmt, dass er jemand anderen gefunden hätte oder er keine Lust mehr auf ihn hatte. Das waren schon immer Tonys Sorgen gewesen, auch wenn er ein Genie ist und ihm die Menschen nur zu Füßen liegen.

Aber Loki hatte nur Augen für Tony und es wird immer so bleiben, auch wenn er alt und schrumpelig sein wird. Und mit schwerem Herzen stellte er fest, dass Tony schon fast sein halbes Leben hinter sich hatte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und trieb seine düsteren Gedanken in den hintersten Teil seines Verstandes und verschwand von der Stelle.

Loki wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen als er den Aufzug aufgehen hörte.

"Tony, ich habe hier..." Es war eine Frau mit erdbeerblonden Haaren die den Raum betrat. "Oh, tut mir leid, störe ich?"

Es stimmt also, Odin hatte recht. Es ist endgültig zu spät. Und so brach Lokis ganze Welt in sich zusammen. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und seine Kehle schnürte sich schmerzvoll zusammen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen.

Er drehte der Frau kurz seinen Rücken zu und brachte ein leises, klägliches "Es tut mir Leid" raus bevor er sich umdrehte. Es war nichts davon zu sehen, dass Loki innerlich in sich zusammenbrach, bis auf seine leblosen grünen Augen. Es leuchtete kein Licht mehr in ihnen, denn das hat er jetzt endgültig verloren, zusammen mit Tony und all seiner Hoffnung.

"Nein, ich war schon auf dem Weg. Guten Tag", sagte er nur und ging in den Aufzug rein und konnte noch hören wie dir Frau Tony fragte wer er sei, worauf Tony mit "Niemand, es war niemand, Pepper" antwortete.Er wartete bis sich die Tür schloss und lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber der Tür. Er bewegte sich nicht, nur eine kleine, einsame Träne entfloh seinen Augen und lief seine Wange runter. Und dann konnte er es nicht mehr in sich behalten. Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt seine Hände vor seinem Mund, als erstickte, herzzerreißende Schluchzer seinen ganzen Körper schüttelten und Tränen sich durch seine zusammengekniffenen Augen kämpften. Kurz blieb er so im Aufzug, nicht ahnend, dass Tony dort Kameras hatte, bevor er von dort verschwand.

Zurück auf Asgard verschanzte Loki sich in seinem Zimmer. Er lies keinen rein, nicht mal Frigga und lag nur auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Er aß nichts, er schlief kaum, er lag nur da. Die ersten Tage weinte er nur, seine ganzen Gedanken geplagt von Tony und sein Herz tat so weh. Und es wollte nicht aufhören, wie die Tränen nach ein paar Tagen aufhörten.  
>Auch in seinem Schlaf fand Loki keine Ruhe vor Tony. Also schlief er nicht mehr, so lange bis er nach ein paar Nächten vor Erschöpfung die Augen schließt und in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gelangt.<p>

Die Tage vergingen und Loki versuchte nicht an Tony zu denken, indem er versuchte herauszufinden wie das alles passieren konnte und stellte eins fest. Es war alles Odins Schuld!  
>Es waren Odins Befehle die Loki von Tony trennten und ihn in Asgard festfhielten und Odin würde dafür büßen!<p>

Und so geschah es, dass Loki nur noch Rache geblieben war. Rache an Odin und all den anderen die ihm geholfen haben. Nicht nur für Tony, sondern auch für sein Herkunft, von der vor kurzem erfuhr. Und da kam ihm Thors Krönung nur gelegen.  
>Er half den Eisriesen, von Heimdall unbemerkt, in die Waffenkammer zu gelangen, und obwohl die Riesen vom Destroyer getötet wurden, sinnte Thor nach Rache.<br>Thor reiste mit seinen Freunden Sif, Hogun, Volstagg und Fandral nach Jotunheim wo es zu einem Kampf kom und nur Odins eingreifen sie vor der Übermacht der Eisriesen bewahrte.

Zurück in Asgard kam es kurz darauf zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Odin und Thor, worauf Odin Thor verbannte, ihm sein Kräfte nahm und auf Mjölnir einen Zauber legte, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Somit landet Thor mit Mjölnir auf Midgard. Der Hammer wird von Stein umschlossen und nur jemand der 'würdig' ist kann ihn aufheben.  
>Da nun Thor verbannt wurde, machte Loki sich an Odin ran. Er versuchte ihn zu überreden Loki den Thron zu überlassen, anstatt dem verbannten Thor, doch jedes Mal kam die selbe Antwort von wegen Thor sei der Erstgeborene, er wurde verbannt um eine Lektion zu lernen und er habe noch eine zweite Chance verdient. Daraufhin beschuldigte ihn Loki, dass er ihn nicht lieben würde, weil er ein Eisriese und Laufeys Sohn ist, und ihn noch nicht mal auf den Thron lassen würde, selbst wenn Thor ihn nicht bekommen würde. Mit der Anschuldigung zu Überfordert fällt Odin kurz darauf in den Odinschlaf.<p>

Mit Thor und Odin aus dem Weg, bestieg Loki den Thron. Er stellt Thor einen Besuch ab, als dieser von S.H.I.L.D. festgehalten wird und sagt ihn, das Odin gestorben sei und Frigga seine Rückkehr verbieten würde, damit er so keinen Grund habe um nach Asgard zurückzukehren.  
>Danach begibt sich Loki zu Laufey und bietet ihm an Odin zu töten und die Urne wieder in seinen Besitz zu nehmen, wobei er auslässt, dass er sein Sohn ist.<p>

Währenddessen gelingen es Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg und Sif Heimdall zu überreden ihnen die Reise nach Midgard zu gewähren. Als Loki das erfährt, friert er Heimdall mit Hilfe der Urne ein und schickt den Destroyer nach Midgard um Thor zu töten. Jedoch wird dieser von Thor zerstört.  
>Nachdem Heimdall sich von dem Eis befreite, brachte er Thor und seine Freunde zurück nach Asgard, doch Loki hat derweilen Laufey und ein paar seiner Krieger nach Asgard gebracht. Loki tötete seinen leiblichen Vater, bevor dieser Odin umbringen konnte und war dabei ganz Jotunheim zu vernichten, als Thor sich in seinen Weg stellte und die Brücke zerstörte.<p>

Thor und Loki waren dabei in den Abgrund zu fallen, als der wieder erwachte Odin ihnen im letzten Moment zur Hilfe kam.Während Loki das Ende des Speeres festhielt, bemerkte er, dass alles zunichte war. Er schaute mit einem tief traurigem, aber trotzdem beschuldigtem Blick zu Odin hoch und sagte, "Ich war glücklich", bevor er den Speer losließ und mit geschlossenen Augen sich in die Tiefe des Abgrundes Fallen lies. Hoffend, den Tod als gebrochenen Mann zu willkommen um endlich von diesem unendlichem Schmerz in seinem Herz und in seiner Seele Ruhe zu haben.

Loki wusste nicht wie lange er schon fiel, alle Hoffnungen verloren den Tod zu treffen und Frieden zu finden. Er würde wohl nie dem Schmerz entfliehen können.  
>Und plötzlich landete Loki auf etwas. Verwundert, steht er auf und schaut sich um. Es ist eine Art Meteor oder so. Er sah einen Schatten auf ihn zu gehen und das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte, war zu hören wie jemand sagte, "Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet Loki."<p>

Das nächste Mal als Loki Herr seiner Sinne wurde, lag er auf dem Boden in einem etwas zerstörtem Wohnzimmer, das ihm recht bekannt vorkam. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh, aber dennoch stand er auf und schaute sich um. Und dann wurde ihm klar wo er war. Er war in Tonys Wohnzimmer im Stark Tower und der Ort andem er Tony zuletzt sah. Eine tiefe Trauer übermannte ihn und dann kamen alle Erinnerungen zurück, nachdem er von dem Anderem, den Anführer der Chitauri, kontrolliert wurde und fiel auf seine Knie.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er getan hat. Entsetzt schaute er auf seine Hände, während Tränen sein Gesicht herunterliefen und dachte an all die Unschuldigen die er tötete und die Gesichter der Menschen die ihn angsterfüllt anstarrten. Und er hätte fast Tony umgebracht!

Loki merkte nicht wie die Avengers den Raum betraten und bei seinem Anblick stehen blieben. Alle im Raum sahen den gebrochenen Mann an, als er seinen Kopf langsam zu Tony drehte, nachdem dieser seinen Namen sagte, ihn jedoch nicht anschaute.

"Was habe ich nur getan?", fragte Loki leise und hob seinen Kopf nur um in Tonys Augen zu sehen. Als er in diese Augen schaute, die Augen die zu dem Mann gehörten den er so sehr liebte, brach ein Damm in ihm zusammen und Loki brach vor den Augen der Avengers zusammen. "Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er immer und immer wieder.  
>Als Tony den Mann, den er mal liebte - und ihn ehrlich gesagt immer noch liebt, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wird – so gebrochen sah, brach ihn ihm etwas und er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen Loki so zu sehen. Also zieht Tony seinen Anzug aus und geht auf Loki zu, kniet sich neben ihn und umarmt ihn. Lokis ganzer Körper zitterte und Tony musste seine Augen schließen als er seine herzzerreißende Schluchzer hört und spürte wie Loki sich an ihm festhielt, als wurde er ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahren. Es tat ihm weh den einst stolzen Mann so gebrochen zu sehen.<p>

"Schon gut, Loki. Alles wird wieder gut werden"

"Wird es nicht." Brachte Loki zwischen Schluchzern heraus, "Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht so schwach gewesen, dann hätte der Andere mich nicht kontrollieren können und dann wäre all das gar nicht passiert. Wäre ich nur stärker gewesen, dann hätte ich dich nie verloren. Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich uns nicht retten konnte. Ich habe alles versucht um zu entkommen, um zu dir zurückzukehren, aber nie hat es geklappt. All die Jahre nicht ein einziges Mal. Und es tut so weh von dir weg zu sein. Es tut so weh dich nicht mehr bei mir zu haben, deine Wärme nicht mehr spüren zu können. Bitte, ich liebe dich Tony, es tut mir so leid!"  
>Tonys Herz verkrampfte sich als er Loki so reden hörte und drückte ihn noch näher an sich.<p>

"Du hast mich nicht verloren, Loki", flüsterte Tony mit rauer Stimme, als er seine eigenen Tränen unterdrückte. Noch nie hat er Loki in solch einem Zustand gesehen, er sah das Video von ihm in seinem Fahrstuhl als er vor zwei Jahren da war, aber das war nur ein Teil von dem was jetzt passierte, und es brach ihm regelrecht sein Herz. Er wollte ihn nur noch für immer in seinen Armen halten und seine ganzen Wunden heilen.  
>Schockiert löste Loki seine Arme von Tony und starrte ihn an. "W-was?"<p>

"Du hast mich nicht verloren, du hast zwar eine Menge wieder gut zumachen, aber du hast mich nicht verloren," lächelte Tony ihn sanft an und schaute ihm liebevoll in die glänzenden, grünen Augen.  
>Loki starrte Tony weiterhin schockiert an bis er wieder in Tränen ausbrach. "Danke", schluchzte er und Tony nahm ihn wieder in seine Arme. Glücklich ihn wieder bei sich zu haben.<p>

"Ab jetzt wird alles besser. Das verspreche ich dir."

**A/N: Ich hoffe diese kleine Fanfiction hat euch gefallen.  
>Es war meine erste Fanfiction und habe versucht die ganzen Gefühle so gut<br>wie möglich rüberzubringen. **


End file.
